


Lay Me Down

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky takes care of Steve, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Steve’s birthday, and he’ll cry if he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾】躺在我身下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579686) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



> Here's part four. I have two more parts open and partly written on my desktop, but I don't know how soon I'll finish them. Thanks to everyone who leaves comments and kudos. If y'all have any requests feel free to drop them on my tumblr, or message me with them. Also, for anyone who is waiting on me to update The Ghost Of You, I promise I'm working on it. It's just been giving me some trouble, but I got a good chunk of it done yesterday, so it shouldn't be that much longer. Does anyone know how to get a beta? Because I would love one. Enjoy

It’s three days before his birthday, and Steve still hasn’t told Bucky what he wants for it. Bucky’s asked him almost daily for the last three months, but Steve just shrugs and says he hasn’t decided yet. It’s a lie. Steve knows exactly what he wants, he just doesn’t know how Bucky will react when he finally gets up the guts to say it. 

He’s been thinking about it for a while. Basically ever since Bucky told him what he wanted for his birthday, which turned out amazing for the both of them, and he started thinking of what he most wants to try in bed. 

The thing is, ever since the serum he’s been quick to blow his load, and quick to recover. It’s great being able to come multiple times in a short period of time, and Bucky loves to see how many times he can make Steve come, but sometimes he wishes he could last longer. 

Contrary to popular belief, he has watched porn, a lot of different kinds of porn to boot, and one of the things he stumbled upon was edging. The videos of men being restrained and teased until the point of orgasm, over and over again, only to be denied, were so hot, and Steve couldn’t help but imagine himself in their place. 

So that’s what he wants from Bucky. He wants Bucky to pin him down, tie him up, bring him to the brink over and over again, until he can’t take it any longer. He wants to just lose himself in the sensation, not have to think for a little while. He knows, at least he thinks he does, that Bucky will be into it, but just the thought of asking makes Steve hot under the color, and his pants get a little tighter. 

He decides the best course of action is to just blurt it out when Bucky is the most receptive, so he waits until after Bucky’s just come down his throat, before he straddles Bucky’s thighs and mumbles, “I know what I want for my birthday.” 

Bucky is still recovering from his orgasm, so he just blinks slowly, pants out, “okay?” 

Steve tells himself to just say it, but he can’t make himself say the words. Instead, he rolls off the bed, grabs the laptop sitting on the floor, and pulls up one of the videos he watched a lot before Bucky came back. He turns the screen to face Bucky, resting the laptop on his stomach, and sits back to watch Bucky’s face. 

Bucky goes from amused, to shocked, to horny in the matter of seconds. He hits the pause button a few minutes in, looks at Steve with heated eyes. “You tryin to tell me something, Stevie?” 

“I wanna try that for my birthday.” Steve drops his eyes to Bucky’s chest, blush burning its way down his neck to his chest. 

“Aren’t you just full of surprises, baby.” Bucky murmurs, picking up the laptop and setting it back on the floor. “Who were you imagining being, in that scenario? You want to tie me up, Stevie? Or did you want me to tie you up?” 

“I want you to tie me up.” 

“What else do you want me to do?” Bucky says without missing a beat. He gently lifts Steve’s chin, until their eyes lock. “You gotta tell me exactly what you want, Stevie.” 

“Bucky.” Steve isn’t whining, but it’s damn close. 

“Steve.” Bucky’s voice loses its playful edge. “I want to do this for you. _With you_. But there have to be boundaries, and you have to be able to express them to me. I need to know what you are 100% okay with, and what exactly you want me to do.” 

Steve swallows around the lump in his throat. He’s not sure what exactly he wants, not sure how to say the things he’s sure of. 

Bucky seems to realize this, because he offers, “How about I suggest some things, and you can tell me if that’s what you want or not?” 

Steve gives Bucky a relieved smile. “Thank you.” 

Bucky pulls Steve down next to him on the bed, cuddles him close to his chest. “You want me to tie you up?” 

“Yeah.” 

“With rope that you can break out of? Or do you want me to get some of those fancy metal handcuffs Stark’s got stashed in his lab?” 

Steve burrows his face in Bucky’s chest. “Handcuffs.” 

“Okay.” Bucky runs a hand through Steve’s hair. “You want me to tease you, right? Do you want me to let you come?” 

Steve nods, then immediately shakes his head. 

“You want me to decide when you get to come?” Bucky clarifies. 

“Yeah.” Steve sighs, shoulders relaxing because Bucky _gets it_. 

“Do you want a safe word? Or do you just want to use ‘no’ or ‘stop’?” 

“Safe word.” 

“Do you have one?” Bucky cranes his neck to try and get a glimpse of Steve’s face. 

“Peggy.” Steve whispers. He flicks his eyes up to meet Bucky’s, sees the sympathy written in them. 

“Okay, doll. That’s good.” Bucky strokes a hand up Steve’s back, leans down to plant a kiss on Steve’s forehead. “Do you want me to just use my hands and mouth? Or do you want me to use toys too?” 

Steve’s face scrunches up. 

“You want to leave that up to me?” Bucky asks, waits for Steve to nod. “And you’ll tell me if you don’t want me to use something?” 

“Of course, Buck.” 

“Is there anything I didn’t mention that you want me to do?” 

Steve shrugs. “I don’t think so.” 

“Okay then. That gives me a few days to plan everything out. I know we’re having dinner with the team on your birthday, so how about we take the day after your birthday off?”

∞ 

Steve’s birthday comes and goes with more fanfare than Steve is comfortable with. The Avengers throw him a surprise party after taking him out to his favorite restaurant. Thor brings his special Asgardian alcohol, which Bucky gets to try for the first time, making the night extremely interesting for everyone else, as Bucky spends the night groping Steve and whispering dirty suggestions in his ear. 

Nat pushes them into an elevator around 1 in the morning, winks at Steve as she whispers, “Have a good time tomorrow.” 

Steve blushes, but sternly tells himself there is no way Natasha knows what Steve has planned for the next day. He falls in bed, Bucky draped over his back, thinking, who is he kidding? Natasha knows everything. 

Steve wakes up around noon to find Bucky already up and making brunch. Bucky waves him into a seat when Steve stumbles his way into the kitchen. “What’re you doin up so early?” Steve asks, dropping his head into his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Well, I figured you should start your day with a good breakfast.” Bucky drops a plate piled high with food in front of Steve. “I’d eat everything if I were you. You’re gonna need it.” 

Steve’s head snaps up, hangover completely forgotten. “Yeah?” 

Bucky’s grin is predatory. “Eat up.” 

Steve shovels the food in his mouth as quickly as he can, turns slightly to watch Bucky stride out of the room. He’s just finishing up the plate when Bucky comes back dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, running shoes already on. Steve furrows his eyebrows. “You going somewhere?” 

“We’re going running. Get dressed.” Bucky nods at their bedroom, takes the empty plate from Steve and puts it in the sink. 

“But, I thought-“ Steve starts. 

Bucky cuts him off. “You wanted me to make the decisions today. Well, I’m making them. We’re going running.” 

Bucky’s authoritative tone sends a shiver down Steve’s spine. He mentally shrugs, and goes to get changed. It’s relaxing to just go with the flow. He changes hurriedly, taking less than 3 minutes to get ready. Bucky waits patiently for him by the front door. 

Bucky sets a hard pace through their usual route. Steve’s lungs start burning 20 minutes in, and when he tries to ask Bucky about slowing down, Bucky just speeds his pace up some more. It isn’t exactly what Steve had in mind, but he thinks he gets why Bucky did it when he gets back to the tower, sweat soaking his shirt and plastering his hair to his head, and realizes he feels light and tingly, muscles burning pleasantly. With his endorphins flowing so strongly he feels a little high, or what he assumes feeling high is like, and it leaves him happy and pliant. 

Bucky pushes Steve up against the wall in their bathroom, strips him slowly, kissing every part of Steve he uncovers. 

Steve moans, holds himself still while Bucky sucks a mark on his inner thigh. He steps out of his pants and shoes when Bucky lifts his legs, one at a time. He tries not to squirm when Bucky licks up his abs, rucking his shirt up an inch at a time. Bucky kisses both his nipples, pulls Steve’s shirt free, raises an eyebrow when Steve just blinks at him, pupils huge and dark. 

“Get in the shower, baby.” Bucky crowds Steve under the spray of the water, presses his front along Steve’s back, rubs his cock against Steve’s ass cheeks, until Steve presses back, needy. Bucky chuckles against Steve’s neck, “Uh-uh, Stevie. Not yet.” 

“Bucky.” 

“You whining already, baby? We’re just getting started.” Bucky grabs the bar of soap, gets his hands all soapy, before dragging them all over Steve’s body. Bucky pays special attention to the muscles in Steve’s back that tend to get knotted up from stress, pressing his fingers hard into the muscles to work out the kinks. 

Steve’s shoulder relax, head falling back in a moan. “God, Buck. Feels amazing.” 

“It’s supposed to.” Bucky smirks, twisting Steve until his back hits the wall and he can kneel in front of him, starts soaping Steve’s calves, up his thighs, bypassing his cock, and up his abs. “Always looked so good, Stevie. Just keep getting better looking.” 

He pulls Steve into a filthy kiss, shoving his tongue in Steve’s mouth. He steps back, pulling Steve with him, until they’re both under the spray, lets the water wash away the soap. When Steve is panting in his mouth, jerking his hips into Bucky’s, Bucky pulls back and steps behind Steve again, reaching out for the shampoo. He ignores Steve’s grunt of protest. 

Bucky scratches his nails against Steve’s scalp as he works in the shampoo. “Couldn’t stop thinking about what I was going to do to you at the party last night.” 

“Couldn’t stop telling me about it, either.” Steve smirks, jumping when Bucky swats his ass with his metal hand, leaving a pleasant sting. “Oh.” 

Bucky licks his lips, staring at the fading red handprint. He takes in Steve’s blush, and his rock hard cock, and smiles. “I’ll keep that in mind for later.” He gives Steve’s ass one more smack. “Tilt your head back.”

Steve obeys, trying not to shift too much while Bucky scrubs the last of the shampoo out of his hair. His body is warm and loose, but his heart rate is starting to rise as his excitement builds. He knows he sounds like a little kid when he asks, “Are we almost done?” 

“So impatient.” Bucky tsks, shutting off the water. He steps out and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist, before taking the other and drying Steve off slowly. Too slowly, in Steve’s opinion. 

Steve squirms until Bucky sighs and hangs up the towel. “Go get on the bed.” 

Steve practically runs to the bed, jumping on and splaying out. He keeps his eyes trained on the bathroom, where Bucky is taking his sweet time. He thinks about touching himself, just a little, Bucky will never know, but Bucky comes out and strolls around the bed to the nightstand, receiving Steve’s full attention. 

Bucky digs around in the night stand, pulling out a pair of reinforced handcuffs. He holds them up for Steve’s approval. “You okay with these baby? I swiped them from Stark’s lab before the party last night.” 

“Yes!” Steve nods, bringing him hands up to grab the headboard. “Yes, definitely okay with them.” 

“Here’s the rules for tonight.” Bucky explains as he fastens Steve’s wrists in the restraints, and the restraints to the headboard. “You come when I let you come. You can beg all you want, but know that I’m not going to let you come until I feel like it, and I won’t feel like it until I’m balls deep in your ass.” He pauses to look at Steve’s face, looking for signs Steve’s not okay with the plan. “You know what you need to say if you want me to stop?” 

“My safe word.” 

“Which is?” Bucky goes back to digging in the nightstand, pulling out some lube, a vibrator, and a band that Steve recognizes as a cock ring. Steve’s dick twitches against his abdomen. 

“Peggy.” 

“Good.” Bucky lays everything out on the bed next to Steve, runs a hand through Steve’s hair. “So good for me, Stevie. You gonna keep being good for me? Let me play with you?” 

“Yeah, Buck. Gonna be so good for you.” Steve arches his neck, pushing his head into Bucky’s hand. 

“I know you are baby. Always so good for me.” Bucky pulls his hand away to pick up the cock ring, showing it to Steve. “I bought this just in case you can’t control yourself. I want to see how much you can handle before you need me to put it on you to keep you from coming. You’ll have to ask for it, okay? If you’re about to come without permission you need to ask for the ring.” 

Steve flushes but nods. “I will.” 

Bucky pushes Steve’s legs wide apart, crawling up between them. He licks at Steve’s hip bones, rubbing his scruff against the skin right above Steve’s groin. “You ready, baby?” Bucky licks a long line from the base of Steve’s cock to the tip before Steve can answer. 

Steve groans and drops his head back against the pillows. “So ready, Buck.” 

Bucky holds the base of Steve’s dick with one hand, using the other to tease along the rim of Steve’s hole. He gives little light licks to Steve’ slit, collecting the precome dripping steadily out of it, before he takes the tip in his mouth and sucks. He works his tongue against the bundle of nerves just under the head, then takes his cock all the way to the back of his mouth , throat constricting around the head. 

Steve moans, pulling against the handcuffs. He has to bring his feet up flat, to keep from wrapping them around Bucky’s neck, digs his toes into the sheets. He tries to push down on the fingers teasing his rim, but Bucky pulls his hand away completely when Steve tries. 

Bucky pulls back when he needs air, letting Steve’s cock slip out of his mouth. “You close yet, Stevie?” He strokes Steve slowly, thumbing along the slit. 

“Yeah.” Steve thrusts up against Bucky’s hand. “M’close.” 

Bucky sucks the head back into his mouth, bobs his head quickly, keeping a tight suction. When Steve’s body starts shaking under him, and Steve starts letting out broken moans, he pulls back completely. 

“No, no, don’t stop!” Steve groans, lifting his head off the pillow to glare at Bucky. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m not stopping any time soon.” Bucky places a kiss on the head of Steve’s dick, pops the top of the lube, pouring some on his fingers. He slips two fingers in Steve at once, aiming straight for his prostate.

Steve’s back arches as he shouts, pleasure zinging through him. “Bucky!” 

“Can I get you to the edge with just my fingers, Stevie?” Bucky asks, curling his fingers directly over Steve’s prostate. “Could you come, if I let you, just fucking yourself on my hand?” He adds a third finger. 

Steve feels his balls draw up tight as he rotates his hips on Bucky’s fingers. He yanks hard at the restraints, but they don’t budge. “Right there, oh god, Bucky!” 

Bucky pulls his fingers away from Steve’s prostate, but keeps them inside Steve. “You weren’t thinking about coming, were you?” 

“N-no.” Steve stutters, buries his hot face in his cool bicep. 

“Mhmm.” Bucky scissors his finger, lets Steve come back from the edge, before he goes back to rubbing against that special spot inside Steve. “You sure, Stevie? You sure you can keep yourself from coming?” 

Steve bites hard into his bicep, abs and thighs tensing as white hot pleasure makes its way down his spine. “God, Bucky, so close!” 

Bucky rubs harder, leans down and licks around his fingers buried in Steve. “How close baby?” 

“Too close.” Steve moans, clenching hard around Bucky’s fingers. “Just. A. Little. More.” He actually sobs when Bucky pulls his fingers free. “Bucky!” 

“Shhh.” Bucky brushes Steve’s sweaty hair out of his face. “You’re doing so well, baby.” 

Steve’s chest heaves as he struggles to breathe. His muscles are tight with tension, but he feels so warm and cared for. “Buck.” He slurs, turning his head to kiss Bucky’s palm. “Bucky.” 

“Yeah, baby, I’m right here.” Bucky soothes. “You want me to keep going?” 

Steve nods, opening his eyes to meet Bucky’s stare. “Please.” 

“God, baby, you’re so sweet, so perfect. How’d I get so lucky, huh?” Bucky lays a soft kiss on Steve’s lips before settling back between Steve’s legs. He lubes up the vibrator and works it into Steve’s hole. 

Steve screams, eyes going wide, when Bucky flips the vibrator on. Bucky has to hold his legs down as they come up, trying to close, the pleasure is so intense. “Bucky! Can’t- Too much- gonna come.” 

Bucky slides it out just enough that it isn’t buzzing directly on Steve’s prostate and grabs the cock ring, tightening it at the base of Steve’s dick. “That was so good, Stevie. Such a good boy, letting me know you needed the cock ring.” He rewards Steve by taking his cock back into his mouth, pushing the vibrator back against his prostate. 

Steve’s eyelashes are wet with tears, his body confused on whether to fuck up into Bucky’s mouth, or back on the toy. He tries to speak, but his throat has gone too tight, he can only manage a moan that sounds like a sob. 

Bucky pushes the vibrator all the way in, and lets Steve’s cock fall out of his mouth. He straddles Steve’s thighs, and leans forward to suck on a nipple, using a hand to pinch and roll the other. He flicks his tongue against the bud, bites down around it, sucking until it’s red and swollen in his mouth, then switches to the other, and gives it the same treatment. 

Steve’s whole body is shaking as he arches up into Bucky’s mouth. His brain seems to have stopped functioning, and when he closes his eyes he sees swirls of bright colors behind his eyelids. It feels like he’s been on edge for hours or days. He blinks and feels tears roll down his face. It’s so good. “Bu-cky.” He sobs. “Please.” 

Bucky sits back to look at Steve’s face, reaches out to brush the tears away. “Poor Stevie. You need to come huh?” 

Steve nods frantically. “Please.” 

“I don’t know if you want it bad enough.” Bucky says, stroking Steve lightly. “Tell me how much you need it.” 

“Bucky! Please, please, I need it.” Steve whines after a few seconds of gathering his breath. 

“What do you need, baby?” He digs his thumbnail slightly into the slit of Steve’s dick. 

“I need to come!” Steve’s hips buck so hard, that it’s only Bucky’s grip on Steve’s hip that keeps him from being thrown off. 

“And what do you need in order to do that?” 

“Your cock! I need your cock in my ass!” 

“Good boy.” Bucky says happily, sliding off Steve’s thighs. He throws Steve’s legs over his shoulders, and thrusts a few times with the vibrator, before turning it off and pulling it out. He lines his dick up with Steve’s hole. “Show me how much you want it, Stevie.” 

Steve does his best to impale himself on Bucky’s dick, but can’t get the leverage to do so. “Please, Bucky, I’m trying.” He cries, wiggling as much as he can. “Please. I need it.” 

“Okay, baby. Gonna give you what you need.” Bucky pushes in to the hilt, groaning when he bottoms out. “Fuck, baby.” 

“Yeah, fuck me. C’mon Buck.” Steve urges, crossing his ankles behind Bucky’s head, trying to pull him closer. 

Bucky starts a hard pace, pulling until just the head is still inside Steve, before slamming back in and straight against Steve’s prostate. Every couple of thrusts, he grinds his hips in a circle, keeping pressure on that spot for a few seconds, before he pulls back. “How’s that Stevie?” 

“So good!” Steve’s neck muscles are pulled taught with how far he has his head thrown back. “Please, Bucky, I need to come.” 

“Okay, baby. I’ll let you come. I want you to come on my cock, let me feel it.” Bucky holds himself still inside of Steve, and unsnaps the cock ring, sliding it off. He jacks Steve hard and fast. “Come for me baby.” 

Steve’s screams silently, back bowed in a perfect arch as he comes all over his stomach and chest, ass clenched tight around Bucky’s dick. Steve feels tingly all over, like every nerve ending is lighting up at the same time, his orgasm seems to go on forever. He feels Bucky moving in him again, but he’s disconnected from it. He feels floaty and wonderful, and he never wants to come back down. 

Steve comes back to himself when he feels Bucky pull out. He thinks he might whine or sob, because Bucky is suddenly by his head, shushing him, pulling his wrists out of the restraints. Bucky kisses each wrist, where the slight bruising shows, smoothing Steve’s hair away from his face. 

“You were so perfect, baby.” Bucky says gently. He kisses Steve’s slack mouth. “I’m going to get you some water. I’ll be right back.” 

Steve’s body feels leaden, his limbs heavy against the sheets. He must not be fully with it, because it seems like he blinks and Bucky is back in the room, lifting Steve’s head up towards a glass of water with a straw. He blinks at Bucky in confusion. 

“Just take a few sips, Stevie.” Bucky urges. Once Steve has had a few sips, he puts the glass down on the nightstand, lowering Steve’s head back to the bed. He snuggles down next to Steve, pulling him against his chest. “How’re you doing, baby?” 

“Good. Should do that all the time.” Steve nuzzles into Bucky’s chest, relishing in the warmth and comfort. 

Bucky chuckles. “We’ll see.” He kisses the top of Steve’s head. “Happy birthday, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on [tumblr](http://spookyscarycherry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
